Alone Time
by SP22
Summary: Dick has been planning this night for so long. He finally has the Wayne manor all to himself and he can think of no better way to spend it than with Barbara. He's finally going to express his true feelings for her. What will happen when Barbara starts unveiling his elaborate plan? Will she stay?


Alone Time:

Barbara G/ Richard (Dick) G.

Batgirl &amp; Nightwing © DC comics

Warning: This story is rated M for mature content. It is my first attempt at writing a mature story. So if you plan to review, please be constructive or at least be anonymous.

Thank you!

It was going to be the perfect night thought the young Dick Grayson. He wandered around the empty Wayne manor and took a deep breath. Bruce had to go out of town for the weekend and took Alfred along with him. This left the 19 year old boy unsupervised for the weekend.

Now most 19 year old boys would spend a weekend alone playing video games, and eating junk food in their boxers but this fantasy never appealed much to Dick. He had other plans in mind.

He reached for his phone and made a call:

"Hello?" A cheerful voice spoke on the other end

"Hey Babs! What are you up to?"

"Oh nothing much Grayson, I was trying to get some homework done but my roommate has been making out with her boyfriend for the last 25 minutes and it's been sort of distracting…" Barbara's roommate glared at her while maintaining contact with her boyfriend's face.

Barbara was attending Gotham University and decided to live on campus in the dormitories this year to be closer to her classes. She had not anticipated having an overly sexually active roommate and drunkenly belligerent neighbors as part of her plan.

"That sucks." Dick sighed. "Well hey, do you wanna come spend the night over here?" Dick asked with a desperate amount of hope in his voice.

"Uh.. sure!" Barbara was taken a little off guard by his invitation. She had stayed at the Wayne manor many times before, but it usually was after a late night of crime fighting or detective work. "That actually sounds great! I'll be over there in an hour?"

"Great, I'll see you then!"

-click-

'Phase one is complete' Dick thought to himself.

Barbara stood up from her desk and glared over at her roommate while reaching for one of her duffle bags. She was actually quite thankful to be getting away from 'dorm life' for a night and spending some quality time with someone who really understood her. But she couldn't shake the thought that something was different about this scenario. Dick had never before asked her to come over and spend the night. It was a spontaneous gesture that she didn't yet understand, but oddly enough she was really looking forward to it.

Barbara packed her toothbrush, face wash, deodorant and makeup into the duffle bag. She then walked over to her dresser to finish packing. She picked out her pajamas first, reaching for some black spandex shorts and a blue tank top. Then she grabbed a pair of her favorite jeans and a plain white tee shirt to wear the following day. Lastly, Barbara had to pack her underwear. The only pair she had that were clean was a skimpy black lace thong. She laughed to herself and blushed a little and threw it in the bag. How embarrassing would it be if Dick were to see that she owned these.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her roommate's make out session getting increasingly louder. Barbara zipped the bag closed and then leaped for the door. She let out a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her and headed out towards her car.

Back at Wayne manor, Dick was busy preparing for Barbara's arrival. He ordered one large pizza with all of his and Barbara's favorite toppings: pepperoni, olives and pineapple. An odd combination that Barbara had introduced him to several years ago, he thought it sounded disgusting at first, but she convinced him to try it and it's been his favorite ever since. He had hot chocolate heating up on the stove. From the corner of his eye, Dick saw a bottle of Bruce's favorite whiskey sitting on the took a swig from the whiskey bottle to calm his nerves, feeling the alcohol burn down his throat. He chased it with a sip of hot chocolate. 'Not bad.' he thought to himself. He kept the bottle out incase he needed some more liquid encouragement later.

He then walked into one of the many entertainment rooms of Wayne manor where he had taken the liberty of starting a fire, laying out various pillows and blankets on the giant couch and on the coffee table he had the first 6 seasons of Law and Order: Special Victims Unit (Barbara's all time favorite show). Dick laughed at how she could watch every episode over and over again and still be on the edge of her seat. It wasn't his favorite, but seeing her watch it was the real entertainment for him.

'Phase two is complete' he thought, then running up stairs to make himself presentable. His fingertips were buzzing slightly, he wasn't sure if that was the whiskey or his anxiety.

He threw on a plain black tee shirt and a pair of khaki cargo shorts. He ran his fingers through his hair and combed it away from his face, knowing full well it wouldn't stay this way, Dick's wavy hair was often unpredictable. The finishing touch was to spritz on a bit of cologne. He looked down at his watch, Barbara should be here any minute, he thought. He was now getting really anxious. Dick had been planning this night for so long, and now that it was finally here his nerves were beginning to get the best of him.

'What is she going to say?'

'Will I have the nerve to tell her?'

'What if my pits get sweaty?'

These thoughts all seemed to cram their way into Dick's head just as he heard the door bell ring and he ran down stairs.

Barbara was pushing a few stray hairs out of her face and correcting her lip gloss when Dick answered the door.

"H-hey!" She said, sounding slightly nervous! She reached out to hug him.

"It's good to see you" He said hugging her tightly. "Come in!"

"What smells so good?" Barbara asked. It was a mix of musky cologne and cheese.

"I ordered out favorite pizza!" He said, motioning her into the kitchen.

"Ooooh yum" She said following him to the food. "And hot chocolate!" She proclaimed with excitement

"What better to go with the pizza?"

She chucked "Oh Grayson you know me too well!" She reached for a slice as Dick poured her a mug of hot chocolate, complete with heart shaped marshmallows.

"Would you like some of Bruce's fine whiskey to go with your hot chocolate madam?" Dick said, presenting the bottle as if it were a trophy.

Barbara was caught of guard by this, she wasn't normally a drinker, but after the rough school week she had, "Why not!" She shrugged.

He poured in roughly a shot and a half into her cup and swirled it around with a spoon before handing it to her. "Careful, it's hot."

"You didn't have to go to all of this work, Dick"

"I know, but I wanted to, it's not every day I get to spend quality time with you like this."

"What do you mean?" She asked him in a confused tone. "I see you almost every single day! I'm surprised you aren't sick of me yet" She said jokingly.

"Yeah…" He shrugged his shoulders "But thats for… work stuff… I don't really ever get alone time with you."

…'alone'… it was then that Barbara realized that Alfred wasn't anywhere to be seen, which was highly unusual.

"Where's Alf?" Barbara asked, brushing off DIck's previous statement without much of a second thought, which was a slight disappointment to Dick.

"He's away for the weekend with Bruce on a business trip."

Barbara choked on her hot chocolate and let out a cough. "-So, you're here alone this weekend?…"

Now it was all starting to come together for Barbara, Dick calling her out of the blue, the pizza the hot chocolate…'Was this a date?' Barbara shook the thought off, it was too soon to tell. She and Dick had been good friends for a long time. Friends make friends special hot chocolate with heart shaped marshmallows… right?

"Yeah, it's not too often I get this place all to myself, so I figured, why not share it with you?" Dick replied sweetly, he sensed Barbara's anxiety and assumed it meant she was starting to unveil his plan so he reacted quickly to try and calm her nerves.

She sat quietly and ate her pizza and sipped her hot chocolate for several minutes, being careful not to drink it too fast, her thoughts were preoccupied with Dick's overly friendly gestures. 'What does this all mean?' She kept asking herself. She began getting butterflies in her stomach and refrained from eating any more pizza so not to upset her stomach.

Dick read her body language and took the opportunity to break the silence.

"C'mon" he said, reaching for her hand. "I have something else planned"

While this didn't exactly calm Barbara's nerves, she went along with him, her detective instincts told her that she needed more evidence before she could conclude beyond a reasonable doubt that Dick was attempting to charm her-as more than a friend. She couldn't say for sure whether she was scared or excited, but she felt comfortable grabbing Dick's hand and following him down the hall.

He motioned for her to enter the room first. Her eyes wandered to every corner of the room, taking it all in. "A movie night in the Wayne manor?" She chuckled. "It's not every day you get to do that, now is it?"

"No it isn't." Dick said, rolling closely behind her, watching her hips sway as she made her way to the couch.

Barbara nearly choked again when she saw what was on the coffee table.

"Law and Order: SVU!?" She set down her plate and cup. "But you hate this show!" Her eyes squinted, looking him dead in the face, as if she were interrogating him.

"I-I know, but it's your favorite." He knew Barbara was going to catch on to his plan, she was a smart girl. But he didn't plan for her unveiling it so soon. He took a deep breath to calm himself. Recalling the most important rule he had learned from his superhero training. 'Always act, never react. Adapt and keep moving forward.' Batman's words echoed in his head.

"So let's watch it before I change my mind!" Dick said, jokingly grabbing the remote and taking a seat beside her. One of his arms was rested on the couch behind her.

'Nice save, Grayson.' Barbara thought to herself. 'But I know you're up to something.' She took another small bite of her pizza.

Dick scooted in closer to Barbara, eliminating the space between them. Barbara wasn't entirely sure whether this move was conscious or unconscious. But she could feel her cheeks blushing when their knees touched. Barbara nervously chugged what was left of her spiked hot chocolate. 'And it's not even half way through this episode!'

By the time the credits of the first episode rolled onto the screen, Barbara had begun to feel a bit buzzed. She was attempting to maintain her composure as best she could.

"If you'll excuse me," She said, hiccuping slightly as she rose off the couch. "I think I'm going to change into something a bit more comfortable."

"Sure," Dick said. "I took the liberty of putting your things in my room."

Barbara's eyes shot open wide.

That was a bold move, they both knew it. Dick watched her carefully, she didn't say anything, she simply continued up the stairs towards Dick's bedroom.

When she left the room, he began to hesitate. 'Was that too much?' His palms began getting sweaty. And that wasn't even the worst of it.

Barbara slowly opened the door to Dick's bedroom as if she was unsure of what she might find. She kept the lights turned off but could see the outline of her duffle bag sitting on the bed at the other end of the room. When she got to the bed, she was puzzled to see that her blue tank top and black spandex shorts had already been laid out for her. And- Barbara's hand shot up to cover her mouth in shock. Her skimpy black thong rested ever so delicately on top. Barbara couldn't believe this was all happening. She felt the heat rush to her cheeks. She took a few shallow breaths as an attempt to calm herself. "Okay, okay Gordon. I think you have all the evidence you need. This is definitely, I repeat, DEFINITELY a date!"

Barbara gathered the three articles of clothing in her hands. This situation was so foreign, so unexpected, but something inside Barbara kept telling her to keep going. She was becoming intrigued to say the least. She slipped into Dick's bathroom to change.

She removed her tee shirt, leaving her black bra on as she slipped the blue pajama tank top over it. She let out a heavy sigh as she slipped off her pants and her underwear while staring down at the tiny black lace item of clothing. A small smirk passed over her lips as she slid the thong up over her hips. Followed quickly by her black spandex shorts.

Before heading back downstairs she gave herself one last look in the mirror. 'Okay Barbara. This is it. You're really going through with this.' She wasn't sure what 'this' was exactly, but she had settled her inner conflicts on agreeing that she did indeed want to find out.

Dick heard Barbara's footsteps coming down the stairs. 'Oh God, this is the part where she tells me off, storms out and never talks to me again. You really fucked up this time Grayson.' But to his surprise, Barbara entered the room swiftly and quietly and returned to her seat next to him on the couch, just as close as before.

"What did I miss?"

"Uh-Nothing! I- I paused it. To wait for you." He was surprised she didn't mention anything. About her clothes being in his room. About him leaving her pajamas out for her. Not a word. Was this a good thing or a bad thing?

"Well how sweet of you." She said, reaching out to stroke his knee. He shuttered.

He quickly pressed play and resumed the television show to break the silence. Now there was only one question on Dick's mind. Was she really wearing that skimpy black thong under her spandex? It was all Dick could picture. He bit his bottom lip and tried to gain some self control.

Barbara softly nuzzled her head onto Dick's chest. Now that she was certain this was something of a date, she had no reservations about acting accordingly. Besides, something about this underwear was making her spunkier than usual.

Dick's muscles tensed up under her.

"What's wrong?" Barbara asked, placing her hand gently on Dick's chest, looking up at him with her big round-god they were beautiful-eyes.

"N-Nothing." He said, beginning to squirm with nervousness. "It's just- uh- I'll be right back." He sprung off the couch.

Barbara let out a soft chuckle under her breath. Seeing Dick get flustered like that gave her chills. 'This is sort of fun' She thought to herself mischievously.

Dick ran back to the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, taking another hefty chug. 'C'mon, Grayson, get it together!' He forced the drink down, this time without a chaser. 'You didn't come this far to chicken out now.' He wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He made a quick detour to his room to swap his pants for something a little more comfortable. Opting for a pair of dark grey sweatpants, he threw them on and then flew back down stairs.

While he was gone, Barbara had pulled her hair back into a messy ponytail, only a few stray pieces of hair surrounded her face. Dick noted that the nape of her neck was now exposed. His mouth watered a little bit.

He took his seat, this time placing his arm directly over Barbara's shoulder, allowing her to nuzzle back down onto his chest. When she shifted her position slightly, Dick saw something out of the corner of his eye. Underneath her spandex, he could see a tiny black string peaking out. Dick smirked. He couldn't take his eyes off of the tiny black lace string. That is.. until he felt himself respond down below. It was at this moment that Dick realized that sweatpants may have not been the best decision, as they are very poor at hiding _things_.

It was at this moment that Dick realized he had an ultimatum on his hands. He could stay in this position and risk Barbara seeing what was forming under the band of his pants. Or he could adjust their position, but he had to do so without breaking the mood he had worked so hard to set. Dick opted for the latter option.

He reached up his hand and lightly grabbed Barbara's chin. When her eyes looked up to meet his, he pulled her up and kissed her lips. Firmly but not forcefully. As they kissed the classic Law and Order '_dun dun_' sound chimed in the background. But it didn't phase the two of them.

To Dick's surprise and as much to Barbara's, she was kissing him back. Willingly, instinctually even. She even pushed herself up slightly to deepen the kiss. His lips sent a sort of tingling sensation through her whole body.

Next, Dick wrapped one hand around Barbara's waist, the other around the back of her head. Barbara followed by placing both her palms on the sides of Dick's neck and running her fingers over his ears and through his messy hair. Oh she loved his luscious messy hair.

Dick let out a soft moan that let Barbara know he was enjoying this. She responded with a moan of her own. The two needed no words between them. their connection was clear.

When the two of them finally needed to breath, they broke apart, nearly gasping.

"I've wanted to kiss you for so long, Babs." He whispered, pushing a stray hair out of her face.

"Then why did you wait so long, Boy Wonder?" She smiled

He broke eye contact for a brief second. "It's like I said, we never had any alone time. It's not like I could kiss you in front of Batman, or your dad."

For the first time, Barbara caught a glimpse of the pain Dick had been feeling, for who knows how long. She understood his reasoning for waiting, and now why he went through all this trouble to make sure he would sweep her off her feet."

"All you had to do was ask, silly." She said, kissing his lips softly.

"I was a afraid of what you might say." He looked away again.

"Oh yeah, so communicating with me via my underwear is a much more effective method." She rolled her eyes laughing.

He blushed. Barbara was always one to be blunt-and to call him on his bullshit, so he should have seen this coming.

"It worked… didn't it?" He was really only half sure. His mind was still in shock about whether or not this was actually happening.

"I suppose it did, Grayson." Hearing his name roll off her lips filled him with the desire to kiss her again and again. This time, he slid his tongue into her mouth stroking her tongue with his own. This elicited another moan from Barbara as she was pushed back slightly by the force of his lips.

He placed his hands in the small of her back to ensure she wouldn't stray too far. He finally had her close, he certainly wasn't going to let go now. Barbara wrapped one of her legs around Dick's waist to further steady herself on the couch. The feel of her touch on his back sent electric shocks of euphoria up his spine, it was one of his most sensitive spots. Barbara took note of this. It caused him to bite down a little on Barbara's bottom lip. She smiled at this reaction. Dick then decided to move his lips elsewhere. He slid them down into the curve of her neck. Her skin was so warm, his lips seemed to melt into her skin with each new kiss.

Her moans were increasing. This was Barbara's sensitive spot. So now they were even. Barbara began to squirm with pleasure as the pressure of Dick's kisses intensified.

Dick then redirected his attention to the situation going on in his pants, it was becoming clear that it was going to be harder to hide the tent he was currently pitching from Barbara. He was certain he didn't want to rush her into things before she was ready. His thoughts were broken when Barbara suddenly took charge and started kissing and sucking on Dick's earlobe. He gasped slightly with surprise and largely with pleasure. Barbara could feel the goosebumps rise up all over his skin. She was pushing Dick backwards onto the couch and taking her place on top of him, kissing down onto his neck and collarbone. He grabbed her by the hips, to ensure she was far enough away from him that she wouldn't feel his-

"You don't honestly think you can still hide your erection from me, do you?" She rolled her eyes looking up at him.

'Damnit' He cursed himself. "Well I guess not, Babs." His cheeks were turning red.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about Dick." She glanced down at his waist. "It reeeaaally isn't" She emphasized, going back down to kiss his neck.

Dick had no words. He'd always dreamed of the day when he would finally get to kiss Barbara, but this was far better than he ever expected.

Barabra lowered herself down onto his lap, she could feel him underneath her. She ground her hips lightly over him to see his reaction.

He tossed his head back and let out a deep groan. She had to say, it didn't feel bad for her either.

"B-Barbara" He stuttered

"Yes Boy Wonder" She said in a seductive tone.

"W-we don't have to do all this tonight. We can take it slow if you're not ready."

She sat up for a second, widening the space between their faces to stare at him.

"Dick, don't you think I would have said something a little sooner if I wasn't ready? Don't you think I would have opted for an attire that was a little less…" She motioned her hands towards her short black spandex and the underwear that had a very hard time staying concealed, despite how small it was.

Dick bravely reached out and twirled the little black string in-between his fingers. He was infatuated by this article of clothing. Never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed Barbara owned something like this. She was turning out to be even more amazing than he thought possible.

"The question is, Dick Grayson, are you ready?" She smirked at him, knowing this would ignite his competitive fire which always thrilled her.

"Oh baby, I was born ready!" He said, swapping their places. Now he was on top of her.

She chuckled. "Maybe we should move this to a bedroom?"

Dick analyzed the couch. It was a bit small for such activities. Without saying a word. Dick grabbed Barbara by her thighs and wrapped her legs around his torso. She wrapped her hands around his neck to hold herself steady as he picked them both off the couch and carried them up towards his bedroom. Barbara kissed him and stroked his back the entire way up the stairs. She knew this was driving him wild and she only wondered what he was going to do to get back at her once they reached the bed.

She felt his weight on top of her as he lowered them onto the bed. Dick lifted up her tank top, revealing her smooth stomach. He began by planting small, feather-like kisses on it, followed by licks and sucking. It felt so good, Barbara was biting her lip to keep from moaning. Barbara lifted her feet up under Dick's shirt, signaling for him to remove it. He gladly obliged. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her up so he could remove her tank top.

The first time he felt Barbara's breasts in his hands was one of the happiest moments of Dick Grayson's young life. She was a solid C cup, though it was hard to tell under all the baggy sweaters and Batgirl costumes he was used to seeing her in. So opening her shirt to see that she was a C cup was like Christmas for the young Dick Grayson. She chuckled at his response.

"Still a 12 year old boy at heart, Grayson." she rolled her eyes at him. He crawled onto the bed, placing his weight on his forearms as he hovered over her, inches away from her face.

"You can't be mad at me Barbara, you just have really amazing boobs." He grinned at her, kissing the tops of her breasts.

"Shut up and kiss me you idiot!" She demanded. Again, he happily obliged. This time, his kisses were sending shocks down Barbara's body that ended right between her legs, she twitched under him and began to moan. Se was beginning to crave more than just his lips. He could see her glancing down at his sweatpants again.

"You're not very patient, now are you Barbara?" He teased.

"Don't act like you didn't already know that, Grayson. When I want something I want it now." She licked her lips as she gazed up at him.

"Okay, this time, you'll have it your way, but next time I get to tease you a little longer." He planted several more kisses on her neck.

She knew she would regret agreeing to his terms, but she reluctantly did. Her heart smiled at his words _'next time…_' it made her feel as if she would have plenty more opportunities to have it 'her way' in the future.

Dick began to slide Barbara's spandex shorts off, she arched her back to help him, wiggling her hips as he pulled them off. He left her underwear on for a moment longer as he removed his own clothing. He removed his pants and boxers together and then turned to a side table to pull out a box that read 'Trojan Ecstasy' on the front. The box had never before been opened, which gave Barbara an extra feeling of comfort. Dick unwrapped one of the condoms and slid it down his pulsating erection.

He then turned his attention back to Barbara. He slid his index finger over the front of her lace panties. This made her moan. He could feel the warmth coming from her core. He slid his finger underneath the fabric to get a better feel. She was already so turned on, this pleased him.

She let out another moan, this one a little bit more pleading, as if she was saying she couldn't possibly wait another second. Dick took this as his entrance. He crawled onto of her again, positioning himself at her entrance. She tilted her hips upwards to give him better access.

Before pushing into her, he stared deeply into her blue-green eyes. She smiled up at him, but she could see he was more serious.

"I've wanted to do this for so long Barbara"

She reached her hand up and pulled his face to hers so she could kiss him as he entered her.

She moaned into his mouth as he pushed his entire length inside of her. He gasped slightly, pausing before he began thrusting. Beads of sweat began forming on his forehead.

The two young adults moaned in harmony. Neither of them had ever felt anything quite this good. 'I don't know why he waited so long for this' Barbara thought to herself. She could see that Dick's shoulder muscles were tightening. That meant he was getting close. She moaned softly into his ear as she felt him harden even more inside of her.

With a final thrust, Dick reached his climax. His pulsating member was enough to send Barbara over the edge as she reached hers only seconds after him.

The two panted in silence for several minutes before Dick stood up off the bed, threw away the condom and wiped his brow. He rolled back over onto the bed and looked up at Barbara. He was happy to see she was as pleased as he was. The hairs around her face were slightly sweaty and her makeup was a bit smudged but god damn…

"You look beautiful." He said, turning his body to face hers.

She smiled up at him as she scooted in closer. Just a few short hours ago she was petrified of what might happen here tonight. But looking back on it now she couldn't understand why. She felt so comfortable with Dick, so safe in his arms. Why being with him had never crossed her mind before was a mystery to her. But she was so happy that he went through all the trouble of waiting for her, waiting for the right moment to be with her.

"Thank you for tonight, Dick, it was perfect." She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him one last time.

The two of them rolled over and fell asleep as they were. Naked and passionately in love, though it had not been said out loud. The two had a way of portraying exactly what they needed to say without saying a single word.


End file.
